Cold Blooded
by corgi101
Summary: Tyler or Janet, was always outnumbered by his supernatural friends, wether it be by strength, speed, or smarts. But he never minded it, he thought it was cool being one of the only humans among his friends. That was until, a mini game went wrong, and left him with sharper senses, and different looking legs. What happened to Tyler? Will he be able to cope with these new changes?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I don't care how it's done! I want it done soon! We're loosing Notch's attention, we need to act fast!" The girl hissed as she stared her counterpart down.

"I've turned every single one, can you just lay off for a bit?" He asked, taking a diamond out of his pocket and turning it in his hand.

"No! I've waited long enough! I have the creature picked out and the victim targeted, I want the job done NOW!" The girl screamed, her voice reaching an inhuman screech. Her counterpart covered his ears and looked back to her.

"How will I do it? There will be a whole crowd of people!" He questioned, regaining his footing.

"Trap him! Persuade him! Threaten him! I don't care! Just get it done and get it done fast! Or I'll have you turned back into the roach you were!" The girl threatened as she flashed him a glare that could kill a cat.

Her counterpart put his hands up in surrender. "Alright! Alright! Alright! Just give me the damned thing and I'll be on my way," the counterpart said.

"That's a good boy Herobrine, come, to the dungeons." The girl smirked.

"Fine Scelestus," Herobrine replied.

Upon reaching the dungeons, the girl approached a cage made of Netherbrick. Herobrine gasped at the creature inside as it slid deeper into it's skin, napping peacefully.

"I-is that the..." He trailed as he looked to Scelestus, who nodded. She walked up to it and held a hand out.

"Anguem, come to mommy, she has a little treat for you," she cooed. A yellow eye opened, it's pupil narrowed. It slowly unwrapped it's self and crawled near the girl. It opened its mouth, and Sceletus put a pig heart on its tongue. The animal snapped its jaws shut and curled backwards.

"Herobrine, take Anguem to the crumbling house, and await for our, victim. Have Anguem bite him, his venom will either turn or kill him," Sceletus said. Herobrine nodded, still staring at Anguem. Anguem met Herobrine's gaze, an evil grin seeming to be formed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**(This is the MunchingBrotato Tyler X3)**

"JANET NO!"

"Adam please...please..."

Tyler (or Janet,) laughed as fire coursed over his flesh. It wasn't the first time, have being this mini-game was a 'dodge the lava' mini-game. His friend, Adam or Sky, was dodging the molten liquid with his inhuman speed, while Janet was stuck with his human pace.

Truth was Sky was a vampire, and so he always beat Tyler at, basically everything. Janet didn't mind it though. It was fun, and he didn't want to change it.

Sky also had other friends who were supernatural beings, such as Deadlox. The teen was a werewolf, and he too, had advantages over Tyler. But still, he didn't care.

After dying for the fifth time, Tyler respawned.

"New game, I'm tired of this one," He begged Sky. Sky chuckled a bit and both went back to the lobby.

"Wanna play 'Build and Wreck?" Sky asked. Tyler nodded and the two walked to the portal, where they teleported to a city.

After going over the rules and such the duo were split up. Sky was the Wrecker, and Tyler was the Builder. All went well at first, Sky leading by 4 points.

Soon, Tyler came to a broken brick building. He sighed and went in, seeing his undead friend was nowhere to be found. Inside the rooms were filled with moss and cobwebs, with water dripping off the cement ceiling. Tyler shivered and kept going.

He climbed up two flights of stairs and explored the third and final level. He saw nothing, when two white eyes caught his attention.

"Hello Tyler," he greeted in a casual tone.

"Hello Herobrine," Tyler said back, his voice flat.

"So, how's you're life with the vampire and the werewolf? I recon there are some, disadvantages for a person like you," Herobrine said in an almost teasing tone.

"No, my life is perfectly fine with them," Tyler replied, swallowing a lump in his throat. Who knows where Herobrine was heading with this, but he didn't like it a all.

"Oh but Tyler, you're life can be more then perfect. What if you could just, be as great as them." Herobrine's voice was unnaturally polite. It was enough to give Tyler the chills.

"I am as great as them," Tyler replied sternly.

"Oh? Then why do you feel so, neglected all the time?" Herobrine asked.

"That's not true!" Tyler growled. Having enough of Herobrine, he turned and stormed off, only to stumble to the ground when he tripped over a large, circular object. Grabbing his glasses, Tyler touched the circular object again. It felt, weird. It was large, scaly with a leathery feel to it. Suddenly it began moving, and what seemed like a reptile tail passed under Tyler's hand.

"Ah, Tyler, meet Anguem, he's my, companion," Herobrine said. Tyler stumbled backwards on his hands and feet, seeing a pair of yellow snake eyes staring down at him. A forked tongue snapped in and out of his mouth.

"H-h-he's huge..." Tyler whispered. The giant snake stared down at Tyler, a threatened look in its eyes.

"Now Tyler, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, you're choice," Herobrine said. Tyler didn't answer the question; he only stared up at the snake in terror. It was a good minute of silence before Tyler finally spoke.

"Get the fuck away from me," he growled, lunging forward. He quickly ran downstairs, only to have something grab his leg.

"Looks like it's gonna be the hard way," Herobrine said. Tyler stared at the thing that had grabbed his leg. It was the snake tail. Anguem dragged him closer, causing him to yell.

"ADAM!" He called out, but the giant snake silenced it.

"Anguem, bite," Herobrine hissed. Then it all happened in a flash. Anguem's head moved like lightning, it's mouth opening to reveal four shiny white fangs. It snapped shut on Tyler's arm, blood oozing from the bite.

Tyler felt weakness crawl over him. He saw his arm start pulsing, as venom shot through it. It only took a second before Tyler was limp, having Anguem poison him with powerful venom.

Anguem let go of his weak prey, which fell to the ground like doll. His arms and legs were spread out in a weird position, sprawled out like he was an animated chalk outline.

Mustering all the strength he could, Tyler managed to crawl over to a wall in fetal position, whimpering. His body stung, his legs hurt. The pain was unbearable.

Anguem and Herobrine, pleased with their work, began to disembark back to the Nether, when a voice caught their attention.

"Tyler? Janet?" It called out to its friend. The voice belonged to none other then Sky, who was worriedly looking for his friend.

When he got to the top floor he was shocked at the scene.

"Why, Adam, come to see the show? We were just leaving," Herobrine greeted him like an old friend.

"What the hell did you do to Tyler?" Adam asked, eyes glowing a deep shade of red. He bared sharp fangs.

"Why, I see you're still a vampire. How long ago was that? A year? A year and a half? I'm surprised you still haven't turned your friend," Herobrine said motioning to Tyler, who was now shaking.

"Fuck off Herobrine," Sky hissed. Herobrine shrugged.

"I was just about to," he replied in a casual tone. He snapped his fingers and at once. Sky stared at the giant snake that slithered up to his side. It looked back at him, before the two vanished.

Sky rushed over to Tyler, who was cradling his arm. He revealed the bloody arm, which had a deep snakebite in it.

"Shit, shit, Tyler, hold on," Sky said. He stood up and slit his arm, black liquid trailing out of it. He bled into his friend **(Blood of a vampire heals)**, hearing small sizzling sounds. Tyler moaned a bit before looking over to Sky.

"Adam...my legs hurt," he whimpered. Sky looked to Tyler's legs. They didn't, seem right. They seemed, longer, more bendable. Sky looked back to Tyler's face and gasped.

Tyler had yellow snake eyes, and razor sharp fangs glistening in his mouth.

"I don't feel good..." Tyler mumbled. Quickly Tyler leaned forward. A vile red liquid poured from his mouth, as tears streamed from his newly formed eyes.

Then he jerked backwards, gripping his legs in pain.

"It hurts!" He cried aloud. Sky stared, shocked and scared. He could only watch in horror as Tyler's legs began to stretch to unnatural lengths, reaching to be 16 feet long. Tears kept pouring down Tyler's face as his legs began to, melt together.

It felt like lava had scorched his skin as his legs slowly combined. His jeans and sneakers were tearing off, becoming too small to hold the massively growing appendages. His 'legs' began to broaden, and once they showed, it was clear they weren't legs anymore.

What was there was a giant, cobra patterned snake tail. It reached up to Tyler's waistband and was long and slender. Tyler's screeching was slowly turning into hissing. His new tail was moving rapidly around, curling and hitting random objects. Sky saw his friend's new changes and knew he was in too much pain to care. Knowing this had to stop, Sky leaned down and made eye contact with his friend.

He took off his sunglasses, and met Tyler in the eye. Slowly, he put his friend into a trance.

"Sleep my friend, let go, sleep," Sky's voice was soothing like a mother's voice. It lulled the snake being to sleep, his tail finally resting on the ground.

**A/N**

***clears throat as steps into the spotlight**

***Crow102, Ewcsonic, GogHelpTheOutcast(EverythingIKnowIsADream/Ivy), ToxicLiam, follow.**

***Ivy sits down at a piano**

**Corgi101 "Crow102, Crow102! IF she doesn't scare you no evil thing will! To see her is to take a sudden chill! Crow102, Crow102!" **

**Everyone: "The snap of her eyes, the snakes in her hair! All innocent writers has better beware! She's like a zombie waiting for the, Player! Look out for, Crow102!" **

***Ewcsonic shakes Corgi101 on Player**

***ToxicLiam takes Crow's hands and Ewcsonic takes Corgi's (Sorry EWC X3) and they begin dancing**

"**At first you think Crow is Herobrine, but after time has worn away the shock! You've come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes, watching you from a far in the, fog!"**

***Spin the girls on Eyes**

"**This devilish clown, this terrible crock, she outta be locked up, and never released, the world was such a wholesome place until, Crow, Crow, Crow102!"**

***Everyone bows, and Crow winks as they walk off the stage to the applauding audience. **

**Sorry Crow, but I was bored X3**

**AND OMG LOOK A MUNCHINGBROTATO SN FANFIC!**

**Welp, what do you guys think?**


End file.
